Valentines
by BananaphoneBob
Summary: This day was coming, and she was depressed. So, she got drunk. And he saw it. Well, neither of them certainly expected this to happen. SasuSaku one-shot.


**Hey guys! So uhh … no one kill me, please! I know I haven't updated my stories in FOREVER, but since it's almost Valentines day I thought I'd treat y'all to some little SasuSaku fluff! I've honestly tried to write the next chapters of my stories (Yes, **_**The Wrong One**_** and **_**Burnt Toast**_**) But … it's just hit a total road block. Then, I had a good idea for a quick one-shot, but soon lost interest in it after starting to write that. Then, I found an old one-shot I started about 2 years ago, and tried finishing that, but my writing was so terrible in the first bit I lost all enthusiasm on that too. So yeah, I know. I fail.**

**I've also started to write a new story, but I won't post any of that until I sort out my other two, and I might write a few chapters first before I do anything, just so I can actually update regularly :) It's pretty cool, it'll be my first AU, and it'll be SasuSaku (no surprise there) and it's also about Rocky Horror! I know there have been a few stories about Rocky Horror in the past, but yeah, I just really feel like doing one, so I am. I've gone into so much depth about who will be who, it's actually kinda crazy. :')**

**Anyway, back to this. It's just a little (or possibly long) one-shot I literally JUST came up with, and since I have nothing better to do, I figured I'd write it :D**

**Summary: The day was coming, and she was depressed. So, she got drunk. And he saw it. Well, neither of them certainly expected this to happen.**

**Disclaimer: Alas, Naruto doesn't belong to me. If you brought it for me, I would be highly grateful … but … ya know … **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Valentines.**

I hate Valentines day.

_'Shot through the heart, and you're to blame, darling, you give love a bad name'_

The guitar solo rang through my headphones as I wandered through the streets, smiling at the occasional person, yet otherwise feeling like shit, for lack of a better word.

It was that time of year again. Every shop had love hearts on the windows and balloons by the doors, and inside sold cards of all sizes for 'the one I love'. I knew the day would come, of course; I'm a Chuunin, I wasn't an idiot.

I just wish I had _someone_ to share it with.

This time of year always sucked for me, Sakura Haruno, but this year, it would be much worse.

Normally, when Valentines day reached, I would just make plans to spend the day with Hinata and Ino and Tenten or something. Then, two years ago, Tenten realised she loved Neji, and voilà, we were a person down. Last year, Hinata was ill, so it was just me and Ino. And Shikamaru, since he "had nothing to do".

I think it was obvious I was a third wheel there.

A few days after that Valentines day, Ino and Shikamaru declared their love for each other (well, she declared, while he said it through a yawn), which meant that this year, it would just be me and Hinata.

Or so I thought.

So, apparently, about a week after our New Years party, Hinata confessed that her and Naruto had been dating since … _something_ that happened at said party (What she failed to mention, however, was _what_ that thing was). This meant that she and Naruto were being all cute and mushy and sweet to each other during this weekend, and, of course, on Valentines day.

I mean, it wasn't as if I hadn't been _asked_ to be people's Valentines. Kiba mentioned at one point that I could 'keep him company', but, considering how much of a flirt he is, I simply rolled my eyes and politely declined the offer. Lee was … very Lee-like, and told me that if I did not wish to become his 'youthful blossom', he would run 500 laps around Konoha. I couldn't bear to say 'yes'. So, two days later, stuck on a hospital bed, he simply asked if I would spend Valentines day with him. Which was still a massive 'no'. I received a knock on my door once, to find, not flowers, but a packet of crisps, with the phrase 'be my Valentine?' on a little piece of paper sellotaped to it. The next day, I told Choji that it was a very sweet gesture, but I wasn't looking for anything.

I also had a bunch of flowers delivered to my house by some anonymous person, and I still haven't found out who it was yet. They're pretty, don't get me wrong, and they also look quite expensive, but flowers just weren't my thing. I mean, they're supposed to symbolise _love_, and they wilt and die after a few days? Nah, I'm not buying it.

On a different note, Sasuke had returned. Last year. It wasn't exactly a ceremonial occasion, since half the village still wasn't very fond of him. And by 'not very fond' I mean … they were horrible to him. Very horrible. Every now and then, he was brought to the hospital because he hadn't been able to dodge an object flying his way (after being given strict rules by his amazing doctor that he wasn't to use his Sharingan for a while, so that his eyes could adjust again) and I would have to treat him, being said amazing doctor. He was still as impassive as ever, and still didn't care about anything I said or did, but it was Sasuke. And he was home. That's what mattered.

Like hell it did.

I had barely spoken to him throughout the entire year. Occasionally, he's tried to strike up conversation, but otherwise, missions and simple outings would involve me either having deep conversations with Kakashi, or having playful banter with Naruto. And when the two of us were alone? Silence.

He seemed to be surprised that I wasn't my former self; the cocky, annoying, little fangirl that he knew and hated. It amused me when I first used my new strength around him, and his eyes very-nearly-almost widened at the sight of the ground opening and swallowing one of the bad guys. It was fun.

Okay, so maybe I'm still cocky. But that's besides the point. The point is, Sasuke was back. The point is, if I wanted company this Valentines day, I would have to spend it with him.

My feet stopped when I reached my destination, and I looked up at the sign above the tavern door. _The Lovers' Tiff_. Yeah, this seemed like an appropriate place.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I would rather spend my lonely days in a _pub_, than spend it with Sasuke.

As I walked in, the stench of alcohol and slimy men was enough to intoxicate me where I stood. I came to the realisation that I probably didn't even need to drink, since the smell was already doing what I came in here for.

Let me clear up one thing. I hate pubs. With a passion. Same as I hate alcohol. Any kind of drink that makes you go all drunk and crazy-like. Often, at Ino's parties, I would just sit there, with my water or my soft juice or something, refusing any alcohol. It just wasn't something I was into. I enjoyed being me, and I enjoyed being in control of me. I've seen Ino at her lowest, after she found out Temari kinda-sort of-a bit liked Shikamaru. She went crazy, despite the fact that they weren't even dating themselves, and she drank. And drank. And drank. When she woke up the next morning, well, let's just say I had a lot of cleaning up to do. Come to think of it, this pub also smelt of sick. This was going to be such a pleasant day.

Another reason I never liked to drink was because, as I previously mentioned, I am a Chuunin. A pretty high-up one, too. In a few months, I'll be doing my Jounin exams. Being a top Chuunin meant getting missions at any time of day, for any type of purpose. Which, again, meant, for Ino, as she was somehow also Chuunin level, that the day she'd wake up with a massive hangover was the day she was sent on an A rank mission. In fact, Tsunade seemed to just assign Ino missions whenever she finds out that the blonde had a party. I remember asking her once why she was sending Ino on a mission, when she was blatantly suffering from the night before, and Tsunade just smiled as she pulled out a bottle of Sake from underneath her desk and downed it in one. Hypocritical woman.

Anyway, I'm straying off track. I hated alcohol. I had only very rarely had it before, and, if anything, I didn't really like the taste.

Yet here I was, in a pub, and I had just ordered a drink without even realising it. When the strange-coloured liquid appeared in front of me, the bartender simply giving me a small smile as he passed it. I picked it up and swirled it around in the glass for a bit, before deciding that this was going to be the only drink I'd have, and I'd just drink it very slowly.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**One hour later …**

"WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU! HELL YEAH!"

The Pinkette stood on her chair, wobbling like crazy, as she sang her heart out to the jukebox. Hell, she would've stood on the table, but after careful judging, she decided against it, due to the dozen glasses covering the surface. Other, less drunk people sung along; it always humoured them when they came across a lightweight. One guy came up to her, carrying two more drinks with him, nudging them into her hands. She looked down with bloodshot eyes at the man who gave a toothy grin, and without thinking, accepted the drinks. She placed them in one hand each, and attempted to sing into them for more volume. She sipped one, then the other, and alternated back to the first.

When she was finished with those two, she staggered off the chair without painfully hurting herself (not anything she was going to feel _today_, anyway), and wandered over to the bar, placing her hands heavily onto the surface. The bartender, amused, smirked at her, before asking the question that he had regularly asked many customers in the past, and got a different answer every time.

"Miss, don't you think you've had enough?"

Sakura, who was in mid-laugh, stopped and stared at the man with a face as expressionless as a brick. She tilted her head to the side and balled her hand into a fist. She punched the bar, causing it to break in multiple places, yet not enough for it to collapse completely. The bartender jumped, dropping the glass he was originally cleaning.

"Are you saying I'm drunk? Because … I don't think that's very … something … do you like flowers?"

The bartender, regained his composure, smirking once again. "Not really. Why, do you?"

"No. Flowers and … chocolates and … unicorns … are all STUPID. And … and little babies with arrows? WHO WOULD DO THAT! Arrows are heavy, there's no way babies could just … hold them so easily. And, how would babies know who are supposed to fall in love? I mean, don't get me wrong, you knock someone up, you kinda _have_ to love them, but … if you haven't, and if babies have NOTHING to do with it … why do … why do babies shoot people with arrows? It's just … it's as crazy as a camel in a swimming pool."

The bartender stifled a laugh, as he picked up another glass and cleaned it with his towel. He rinsed it out and poured another drink into it, sliding it towards the pink haired girl. She grunted in satisfaction, grasped the glass, and lifted it to her mouth, throwing her head back as she downed the drink in one.

Sakura looked around the bar and saw the other drunkards casually talking to one another. She caught sight of unattended drinks by her and skilfully reached round the men to take them. She wandered back to her original table and placed the next few drinks down, before arranging the previous glasses to create the shape of an 'S'. Once she was satisfied with her accomplishment, she gulped down one of the drinks she'd picked up, and found it was different to what she'd been having for the past … however long she was in there. She cringed at the taste, before trying another glass. Deciding she liked that one, she smiled to herself, and started singing along once more to whatever was playing.

"I WANNA ROCK AND ROLL ALL NIGHT … AND PARTY EVERY DAY!"

He hated music.

With music, comes singing.

And singing, in his eyes, was _never_ good.

He could never quite grasp the concept of why people would want to waste precious time of their days learning lyrics to songs, just to sing them to others in a very bad pitch, and thus ruining the song completely.

Also, with Valentines day approaching, it was all love songs and serenading and girls squealing at special cards from stalkers that didn't want their cover to be revealed.

It also meant, of course, with Sasuke becoming, once again, one of the most popular people around Konoha, that all of this was happening to him.

He'd had it all this year. Mysterious stalker cards from people that _somehow_ knew where he lived, people serenading to him _in the street_, as if it was a natural thing, he even had chocolates brought to him which, after taking a visit to Tsunade, were in fact smothered with all types of love potions.

He sighed, running a hand through his unkempt hair, as girls attempting to stalk him were currently hiding behind a building. A pub, by the looks of it.

He heard a lot of noise coming from inside, mainly cheering and whooping for an unknown reason. Sasuke shuddered. He hated pubs. It wasn't the alcohol – oh no, in fact, alcohol was his new-found best friend (main reason being that Naruto had that thing where he spoke a lot. And was loud.) in times of need, and he often turned to it when everything was becoming too loud for him to endure. When his teammates found out about his new habit (Naruto: "What do you mean it's your new best friend! I'll … I'll fight it to prove you wrong!" Sakura: "Naruto, shut up. Uchiha, stop drinking.") they weren't very friendly about it. But he didn't care. After all, it wasn't like it took over his life, nor could he get counselling from Tsunade, for obvious reasons, so they had to shrug it off.

His teammates had been … oddly unenthusiastic about his return. He remembered in previous meetings, both Naruto and Sakura would be fighting to get him back, no matter what. He knew Naruto was a persistent bugger, and figured he would jump head over heels to see his best friend back in Konoha.

Sakura, on the other hand …

In the short times they would briefly encounter before Sasuke departed (or as Naruto calls it; "ran away"), he had gathered slightly more information about the pink-haired girl in front of him.

For starters, he found out that she wasn't obsessive over him any more. She acted as though she didn't care, as though she was just doing her mission. And it kind of annoyed him. Then, he realised that not only had the suffix at the end of his name had gone, but also his first name all together. ("Uchiha. Good to see you again.") This had bugged him for reasons unknown, but he chose to go along with it.

Then he returned, and he saw the true extent of how much the cocky, annoying, little fangirl had gone, and in her place was a cockier still, yet smart Chuunin. When she had to, she spoke to him formally, as if he was a stranger to them; but if there wasn't a need to, she would simply stay silent, ignoring anything and everything that was to do with one Sasuke Uchiha.

He knew he shouldn't have minded this, and he knew that he damn well deserved it.

But that doesn't mean he didn't _care_ about it.

When he first saw her fight, he was beyond impressed. He never realised how in just a few years she had turned her entire life around, because of him. _He _was the motivation behind her amazing skills, and for all the wrong reasons.

Her emerald eyes had turned a darker shade of green; a subtle, distant, yet still warm green. Her ability to hide her feelings had improved, and all in all, she was the comrade he wanted her to be.

But she wasn't Sakura.

He sighed as he turned to face the girls hiding behind the pub, giggling conspicuously to each other, as if he had no idea they were there. He rolled his eyes.

Okay, he didn't miss Sakura being like _that_.

Still, he reminded himself that she was like she was for a reason, and, no matter what he said or did, she was never going to be the girl he once knew ever again.

"SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLS OUT FOR SUMMER! YEAH, SING IT WITH ME!"

Onyx eyes looked up at the building he was currently standing in front of. _The_ _Lovers' Tiff_. The noise coming from inside had escalated, as the person (female, he noted) continued shouting. He was a very curious person, he had to admit, and he _did_ want to see what was causing the commotion. In and out, simple as that. In fact, he wouldn't even have to go _in_, he could just peep through the door. Damn Sakura for not letting him use his Sharingan.

Oh, that was another thing. She was his doctor. He often sat in front of her with his shirt off, as her pale hands lightly touched his skin (she knew how he didn't like to be touched, she mentioned once) as she surveyed his body, making sure he was up to scratch. She was a very skilled doctor, he'd heard, and almost surpassed Tsunade herself. This surprised him. He knew she had good chakra control but … to surpass _Tsunade_ at what made her so well-known? He felt a slight happiness at that revelation.

Carefully, he crept closer to the door of the tavern, the noise becoming overbearing now. He gritted his teeth and pushed open the door to a round of applause, and turned as he saw a girl standing on an incredibly unstable seat in the corner of the room, bowing. She wore a simple black skirt and black knee-high boots and a red t-shirt. She could have just been any random stranger, except for something so eye-catching, he knew it couldn't be anyone else.

Pink hair.

Oh shi-

Sasuke stood at the entrance to the bar, wide eyed. Seeing a drunk Sakura was something he had never experienced before. He looked at the table she was at, and saw the amount of glasses sprawled on the surface. Her chair creaked viciously, threatening to drop her at any moment. She was still singing (well, _screeching_) and was completely oblivious to the newcomer. He fought through the crowd around her, their stench filling his nostrils to the point he was almost wanting a beer of his own. He reached the front as she belted out the last notes to the song, earning yet another applause.

"Thank you, thank you! I love you all! Goodnight! Oh, it's Sasuke! Everybody say hi to Sasuke!"

To his surprise, people actually greeted him with grunts and 'hey's. He looked up at her drunk form, staring into her eyes.

They were emerald again, and shining just like they used to. She beamed down at him, and he felt his insides tug for some strange reason.

"Sasuke! Look, I made an 'S' with my glasses!" She hissed at him, emphasizing the fact that the letter was 'S'. "See? 'S' stands for Sakuraaaaaa! Or … … OR SASUKE! Your name begins with 'S'! that is SO COOL!"

And just like that, the legs of her chair gave way, causing her to crash to the ground.

Well, she would've crashed to the ground, if firm but gentle arms didn't wrap themselves around her waist while her face was an inch from the floor.

Her originally closed eyes opened at the sight of the floorboards beneath her. Rather than looking up or considering any other option, she simply spread her arms out, repeating "I can fly! I can fly! Woooooooo!", and more often than not, hit Sasuke whilst doing so.

He lifted her up, and she pouted, claiming that "her flying powers had gone." Before he took her wrist.

"Come on, I'm getting you home."

"Already? B-b-but … I like it here!"

Sakura pulled her wrist from his grasp and stood, arms folded, like a three-year-old wanting a chocolate bar. Sasuke glared at her before trying to take her arm again, until she swiftly moved it out of the way.

Not wanting to anger her, since he knew what damage she could do when she was _sober_, he chose to lift her up, carrying her over his shoulder, despite her constant protesting.

"Sasuke, put me down! I'm not a … something … do you like flowers?"

Sasuke refrained from throwing her on the ground as he tightened his hold on her.

"Flowers are … I don't like 'em. They're sly little aliens, getting ready to take over the world one … by one … don't you think so? I mean, there are so many bees that hurt people and … hay-fever … And why is that? FLOWERS! If it wasn't for flowers, things would be better. Well … Ino's parents' shop would fail … but they can buy a pet … penguin … yeah …"

Sakura trailed off, and Sasuke assumed that she had fallen asleep, and so carried on his journey.

He knew his way to her house pretty well. Team 7 often met up there before going on missions or just to hang out, since hers was probably the most homey out of the four. It was a pretty simple house, in between more pretty simple houses. He reached the door he was so familiar to, and slowly and carefully slid Sakura off of his shoulder and held her around her waist, as he bent down to pick up the spare key underneath the mat.

He opened the door widely, and picked up the sleeping Sakura once more, bridal style, and carried her into her home. He shut the door with his foot and walked to the foot of the stairs. Then he realised something.

He had never been upstairs before.

Sighing, he placed her on the sofa, making sure she looked comfortable, before wandering up the stairs silently. At the top, he looked at the doors around him.

Thankfully, he knew her parents wouldn't be home for a while, since they both worked pretty late into the night. He chose his first door, which, as soon as he opened it, he could tell belonged to her parents. It was very formal, very … neat. He knew Sakura, and he knew that she wouldn't have a room like this.

He closed the door, and turned towards another one. He felt pretty sure about this door. It seemed like a 'Sakura' door.

After coming face to face with the toilet, he decided that it wasn't the right room.

Sasuke opened the next door, and he was in luck.

He spotted a bed that was very 'Sakura'ish, and knew that this was definitely her room. He left the door open as he went bring her sleeping body to it.

He lay her under the covers on her bed, and took a little look around. Something on her bedside table caught his eye.

He walked towards it and picked up the picture facing her bed. His eyes travelled over the familiar figures, and he couldn't help but smirk a little.

The way Kakashi's masked face was smiling; the way Naruto glared at him, and the way he just stared impassively at the camera. And Sakura …

The way Sakura seemed to shine in the middle. The way she was like a rose between two thorns. The way she was so cheery, as if nothing phased her.

He remembered walking into his old bedroom when he returned. Dusty and cobwebby, yet still _his_ room. His picture lay as flat on the surface as he remembered. To this day he has kept it facing his bed, so that he could wake up each morning remembering what he had and didn't deserve.

Comrades.

Friends.

Family.

With his back turned to her bed, he hadn't noticed the pink-haired girl stir. He was still in deep concentration on everything in that picture that he had somehow managed to get back. Well, kind of.

"Sasuke?"

Startled, he swiftly turned, poised, until he realised that it was Sakura, rubbing her eyes with one hand and using her other arm to hoist herself up. He suddenly realised that they had been in her room for some time now.

Sakura's hair was ruffled from where she had been sleeping. Her clothes were creased and her eyes were half closed.

"You were asleep."

Sasuke wasn't sure why he chose to state the obvious, as he placed the picture back on the table. Her sleepy eyes watched his every movement as he did so.

"Sasuke … can you get me some water?"

Sasuke nodded and quickly left, only to return half a minute later with the glass of clear liquid. He lowered it to her outstretched hand, and jumped, as his fingers came across hers, generating the slightest bit of electricity. Through the moonlight streaming through her window, he noticed her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink, and knew she felt it too.

Sakura drank slowly, creasing her face every now and then. When she had gulped the last bit, she let herself fall flat on her bed once again, staring at the ceiling.

Sasuke sat down on the edge of her bed, awkwardness ensuing. Sakura lifted her head, surprised by his actions, before flopping back down onto the pillow.

The silence seemed to go on for what seemed like forever. Sasuke stared at his hands, unsure of what to do. He knew they weren't on speaking terms, and he knew she probably had no intention of becoming his friend again any time soon, so what did this mean? Was it just a casual helping someone? Should he stay and make sure she's alright? Should he just leave? Should he say goodbye?

So many questions were going around in his head, he almost missed her speaking.

"Sorry, what?"

She rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock on her table beside the picture.

"I said, it's seven o'clock. You don't have to stay if you don't want to, Uchiha, I can look after myself."

He stared at her for a while. If it was seven, it meant he had spent the last two hours or so with her. That time went quick. He stood up, turning to face her as she lifted the covers off of her body and sat on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling. She was looking up at him as he was looking down at her, as he nodded curtly and began to walk out the room.

"Uchiha."

He stopped at the doorway, looking back slightly.

"Thank you."

So she was back to calling him 'Uchiha'. He supposed that it was the drink talking to begin with, but there was also slight hope that maybe she was warming to him again. He shrugged and carried on walking out of the room and down the stairs. He reached the door and noticed a bunch of flowers sitting on the windowsill beside it. His gaze softened slightly as he reached for the doorknob, only to be stopped by a loud gagging noise coming from upstairs. He turned and ran back as he reached the top to find Sakura slouched over the toilet, coughing and spluttering.

His nose crinkled at the sound and smell, yet continued his journey forward until he reached her bent figure, leaning down also, as he brushed her soft hair away from her face.

Sasuke didn't know what possessed him to do that, as his body moved without his permission. While one hand held her hair, the other rubbed her back gently, as the pinkette gagged once more. It was a very unattractive scene, yet Sasuke was strangely happy that he was there to help her.

After another half an hour of throwing up nothing, Sakura was finally able to breath normally again. She held onto the toilet to push herself up, only her arms were too weak and gave way. Sasuke swiftly moved to catch her, as he lifted her up once more and carried her to her bed.

When he lay her down, he checked her temperature. She was burning up. Since he'd never allowed himself to get so drunk before, he didn't know if this was normal. So he did the only thing he could think of.

He got Tsunade.

Tsunade, who wasn't exactly sober herself, surveyed Sakura and checked her over. She nodded and turned to Sasuke as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's fine. She's just gonna have a major hangover tomorrow. That's gonna hit her hard."

"What do you mean?"

"Hangovers are never exactly easy, especially when it's your first time getting that drunk. Tut tut tut. Honestly."

Tsunade shook her head before telling Sasuke that she was going back to her "work". He brought a chair up to Sakura's bed and watched her sleeping form.

So, it was her first time getting drunk. For some reason he could never picture Sakura being a big alcohol drinker. He glanced at her clock. It was now reaching nine pm. He stifled a yawn as he made himself as comfortable as he could in the chair. He wasn't a night time person, and, more often than not, went to bed quite early. Before he even registered what was going on, his eyes slid shut and his head slumped.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I groaned as I woke up. The moment I opened my eyes, my head felt as though it was being attacked by an elephant. I glanced to my window and saw the night sky, so, curious, turned to see my clock. It was nearing midnight.

It was nearing Valentines day.

At this realisation, I groaned again, slightly louder, and massaged my temple with my hand with my eyes closed. When I opened them again, I noticed something that had passed my vision just a few seconds ago.

A figure sprawled on a chair, head slumped, breathing evenly. It was obvious whoever it was had been asleep for some time, but my eyes couldn't quite adjust to who it was yet.

As my focus came back, I noticed the little things.

Male.

Pale, made more so by the moonlight.

Black hair, bangs covering his face.

White shirt and blue trousers.

The Uchiha fan.

Oh shi-

My eyes widened as they fully adjusted to see Sasuke lying on the chair. I wondered what he was doing here, when all of a sudden memories of the day came back to me.

Feeling depressed. Going to a bar. Having a drink. Having another. And another. Singing. Shouting. Babies with arrows. Camels in swimming pools. A broken bar. Flying. Sasuke. Evil flowers. Sasuke. Being taken home. Sasuke. Throwing up. Sasuke. Waking up now. Sasuke.

Something pulled at my heartstrings as I remembered Sasuke looking after me. It was something so different … so … un-Sasuke-like … I smiled softly, as I attempted to sit up, causing another loud groan to escape from my lips.

This time, Sasuke jolted awake, and looked straight at me in panic. I smiled again, trying to ignore the throbbing headache. He seemed to look relieved that I was alright, and sat back in the chair.

"Good morning."

"Actually, it's still night. It's currently 11:51pm."

He smirked and leaned forward, studying me.

"Are you alright?"

"I nodded, before I wished I hadn't. The pain hit harder, and decided that hitting my forehead with my hand would be a good idea.

It wasn't.

I moaned again, and Sasuke just looked at me in satisfaction. I stuck my tongue out at him and stared out the window.

"I remember everything. I'm sorry to put you through that. I can't have been nice."

He simply shrugged, smirking at the events that took place. I scowled.

"Don't say a word, Uchiha. Or else."

Sasuke held up a hand, and I smiled again.

"So … you don't like flowers."

I cringed at that remark, thinking of everything I said to him.

"No, not really. What's it to you?"

"Nothing. It just took a while to get those downstairs. You should be thankful."

I looked at him confused for a moment, until realisation hit me.

"_You_ sent me those flowers? But … why?"

He shrugged again, and moved to sit on my bed, as I sat up properly, still ignoring the headache, and allowed him to sit there too.

He seemed to be quite shy at this given moment, and I tried to imagine what was going on in his mind.

"What's the time?"

I blinked at his sudden question (seriously, he has never said this much to me. Or anyone. Ever) and glanced at my clock.

"It's a minute to midnight. Why?"

And instead of a worded answer, I had his lips on mine.

I was surprised, to say the least, but quickly grew accustomed to it and gave in.

His lips were soft, which was unexpected. Quite warm too. Everything I thought he wasn't.

As we parted, his eyes wandered sideways to the time. He looked back at me, onyx into emerald, and smirked.

"Happy Valentines day, Sakura."

I love Valentines day.

**Okay, this is DONE! It took me three days and 13 pages, but it's done. I know it's crap, and the ending is poop, but I REALLY wanted to get this done. It's midnight now, so Happy Valentines day to you all! I love you guys! If you review, I'll love you more! I am so tired. I need sleep. But yeah, hope you liked it at least a little. I didn't mean to make it so long, I promise! :)**

**Over and out!**

**-x-Emma-x-**


End file.
